


Dinner and a Stroll

by CynicalLion



Series: Valentine's Day in Rapture [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: A bit of sauciness, Drinking, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Groping, M/M, Valentine's Day, for flavour, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Rapture and Frank Fontaine has special plans for his boyfriend Reggie.(This is Pink Silk Valentine but without the smutty part)
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Reggie
Series: Valentine's Day in Rapture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155338
Kudos: 6





	Dinner and a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Just the date night for the people who only want the fluff.

February 14th 1952, Valentine's Day in Rapture. A day of excess where people are expected to spend exorbitant amounts of money on their lovers, even moreso than on the surface thanks to the heavily capitalist atmosphere of the underwater city. From gestures to gifts, anything on Valentine's in Rapture was expected to be expensive and grand.

It was currently later in the day and Frank Fontaine was getting dressed in a suit he'd bought specifically for Valentine's, keeping an eye on the time as he did so. In a few minutes, Reggie, his right-hand man and boyfriend, would be arriving under the false pretense that Fontaine needed to speak with him privately about something very important.

Straightening his tie, bright pink with red hearts, Fontaine admired himself in his full-length mirror. His suit was black, the usual for him, but his shirt was an eye-catching pink, as was his pocket square, with his vest being red. Even his socks and underwear were pink, but that was a surprise for Reggie to uncover later. Smiling at his reflection, Fontaine heard his front door open and picked up a box waiting on a side-table; the first of many gifts he planned on giving Reggie tonight.

Normally Fontaine wasn't so extra with his affections since neither he nor Reggie cared for it, but once a year, Fontaine used Valentine's Day as his excuse to go all-out and embarrass the hell out of Reggie in public. Despite what he'd have Fontaine believe, and even though Fontaine knew the truth anyway, Reggie secretly loved the attention. The fact that Fontaine always put so much effort into his Valentine's plans was weirdly flattering even though it _was_ usually genuinely embarrassing.

When Reggie entered Fontaine's bedroom, he immediately noticed what Fontaine was wearing and sighed. "I knew it." He muttered, unable to stifle a slight smile as Fontaine held the pink and red decorated box in his hands out to him.

"Get dressed. We're goin' out." Fontaine said, sliding his hands into is pants pockets as Reggie took the box and sighed again before retreating into the bathroom to get dressed. There was no use fighting their yearly tradition, after all, regardless of the fact that Reggie didn't really want to anyway, but that didn't mean he couldn't make a bit of a fuss about it.

"So what's the plan this year?" Reggie asked from the restroom, having not bothered with closing the door. Fontaine had seen him naked many times before, after all; heading to the restroom had mostly been so Reggie would have somewhere to set the box down while he fished the expensive suit he'd probably never wear after tonight out of it.

"Dinner and a stroll." Fontaine replied, leaning against the doorway to the restroom and watching Reggie get dressed.

"That sounds-- suspiciously tame." Reggie said, side-eyeing Fontaine as he buttoned up the deep red shirt he would maybe actually wear again after all. He only got a shrug from the slightly older man and frowned a bit as he turned back to the box, shifting aside the black vest to get at the tie that was no doubt folded up somewhere and groaning loudly when he found it. Fontaine started laughing and Reggie pulled it from the box, frowning at it. "Really?" He demanded, holding out the red tie with its little pink hearts.

Motioning at his own tie, Fontaine laughed again as Reggie smacked a hand over his eyes dramatically and hung his head. "We match." He insisted, grinning and watching as Reggie relented and put the tie on.

"I already hate this." Reggie informed, smiling a little despite himself when Fontaine stepped forward to peck his cheek.

"It's only gonna get worse." He promised, grinning at Reggie as he side-glared him and leaving him to finish getting dressed in peace.

Twenty or so minutes later and Fontaine and Reggie were entering one of the most expensive, most exclusive restaurants in Rapture. Reggie immediately felt out of place and out of his depth, but Fontaine's strong hand laced with his helped ground him and Fontaine grinned confidently at the hostess that looked up attentively when they entered. Fontaine had slid into the role of businessman so easily upon making it to Rapture but Reggie would always be more comfortable as hired muscle than-- whatever he technically counted as now. Arm candy, he supposed.

The thought made him have to stifle a snicker as the hostess led them to their table. On a normal day, Fontaine was an order-in kind of guy. Sometimes he liked to cook for himself. Rarely he was in the mood to go out and sit down to dine and whenever the mood struck him, he was a corner table man all the way. Today, though, on Valentine's Day--

Breathing out a quiet "oh my god" as he and Fontaine were led to the table in the dead center of the restaurant, Reggie managed to hide his flushed face from the retreating hostess. He glared weakly at Fontaine as he took his coat from his shoulders and draped it over his chair back. "Sit." Fontaine commanded softly, pulling his chair out for him, and Reggie sighed as he obeyed. That at least was comfortable, following Fontaine's commands.

Taking off his own coat and grinning at the soft groan he got from Reggie as doing so fully revealed his appropriately color-themed shirt and vest, Fontaine hung it up on the chair and sat across from his date. Reggie was already so red but Fontaine hadn't even really gotten started. The night was still so young. "Been here before?" Fontaine asked casually, resting his elbow on the table and propping his chin in his hand as he looked at Reggie over the lovely glowing orb decorating and illuminating the center of the table.

"No." Reggie replied easily enough, looking around briefly before turning his eyes to the table and going to pick up his menu. Fontaine's hand came across the table instantly to stop him and Reggie looked up at him. "This place is too expensive for my taste." He added, removing his hand from the menu when a tug didn't get Fontaine to relent and watching with some suspicion as the older man took his menu from him and put it off to the side with his own.

"Too expensive for a babe like you?" Fontaine asked, grinning downright wickedly as Reggie turned red again and looked down at the table to try and hide it. "Ain't no such thing." He added coyly, reaching across the table again to hold Reggie's hand. When the waiter came over, Reggie tried to take his hand back, his discomfort with public affection getting the best of him, but Fontaine just held his hand tighter to keep him from doing so.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The server greeted politely, not even batting an eye at the two men as they flipped open a notepad. Of course they didn't care, Reggie thought, it was _Valentine's Day_ , after all. They'd probably been seeing couples holding hands, and worse, all night long. Probably also helped that Fontaine was already so well known and feared in Rapture; most people knew that pissing him off would likely result in their immediate mysterious disappearance and it certainly made people real eager to mind their own business for the most part. "May I start you off with wine and an appetizer?"

"Just tell the chef I'm here. She'll know what to do." Fontaine replied, handing the menus up to the waiter.

"Right. Of course, sir." The waiter replied easily, taking the menus and hurrying away.

"How long have you had this planned exactly?" Reggie asked after the waiter was gone, raising an eyebrow at Fontaine.

"January." Fontaine replied, smiling at Reggie and carefully not smiling any wider when he looked surprised. It was fairly common knowledge that this particular restaurant had a reservation wait-list which meant having to wait a few months at least to get in.

"How--" Reggie started to ask, hoping that Fontaine really hadn't paid any exorbitant amount of money just to get them a table here when Reggie would've been just as happy eating in at Fontaine's apartment.

"Of last year." Fontaine interrupted, laughing when Reggie's mouth fell open.

"You were seriously makin' plans for _this_ year before Valentine's had even **come** last year!?" He hissed loudly, almost yelling but stopping himself at the last moment so he wouldn't draw attention to their table. It was bad enough he was there holding hands with **the** Frank Fontaine and that they were right _smack_ in the middle of the damn restaurant, he didn't need to add being loud to the list of reasons for people to be staring.

"You know me, Reg, I'm a planner." Fontaine replied, shrugging and finally letting Reggie's hand go when he noticed the waiter approaching with their wine.

"More like a plotter." Reggie grumbled, flushing when Fontaine laughed _just_ loud enough to draw a few curious glances but not cause a real disturbance. It was like embarrassing him was a fine art to Fontaine.

"Same difference." Fontaine offered cheekily, looking up as the waiter arrived and poured their wine. Red, unopened, old, imported, **expensive**. That had been Fontaine's list of requirements that the owner of the restaurant had been all too happy to meet given the amount of money Fontaine was paying for this evening to go perfectly.

"Your appetizer will be out shortly." The waiter informed, leaving the wine bottle on the table as they'd been instructed to do by the chef and leaving quickly.

"This ain't Arcadian wine." Reggie said, having taken a sip of his wine immediately with the hope of getting just a little boozy so he could better handle Fontaine's antics.

"Sure ain't." Fontaine replied, leaning back in his chair and swirling his wine around in his glass before sipping it. "I had this shit imported."

Scoffing softly, Reggie shook his head and turned his attention back to his wine glass. "Course you did." He muttered, feeling incredibly special despite his mild discomfort and embarrassment. As promised, the appetizer came out shortly after. It was a charcuterie board with fresh fruits, dried meats, and thin slices of cheese all shaped into a big heart on the wooden board. "Oh no." Reggie muttered, covering his mouth to hide a smile as the waiter left and Fontaine popped a grape into his mouth.

"Too much?" Fontaine asked, grinning cheekily, his tone indicating he knew the answer.

"Yes." Reggie snapped quietly, sighing and taking a piece of meat from the board. Despite his tone, he was still smiling a little. He couldn't quite make it go away. This was all so cheesy and over-the-top, embarrassing but also so damn sweet.

"Already?" Fontaine asked, tilting his head as he regarded his date. "We still haven't even gotten started. This is just a bit'a foreplay."

Choking on a strawberry, Reggie shot Fontaine a glare. "You ain't gonna be gettin' no foreplay if you don't keep it down." He threatened, glancing around at the sly gazes Fontaine's somewhat loud comment had drawn. Fontaine always had a very unrestrained way about him. Speaking, laughing, living; he didn't care who saw, who heard, or who cared. Reggie, however, was decidedly less comfortable with eyes on him, always had been.

Chuckling quietly, Fontaine decided not to respond and just kept picking at their appetizer. He knew Reggie was full of it but they still had all night together so there wasn't any point in cracking him so early. After some light small talk about a project vanilla enough to discuss in public, the main course arrived. Steak and lobster with vegetables on the side, just like Fontaine had ordered. Lobster was easy to come by since Rapture was right on the ocean floor, but some mindsets weren't easily swayed by logic so it was still considered upper-class food. The steak and most of the vegetables were of the dubiously legal imported variety. Some produce grew well in Rapture, but beef was something you could only get if you were willing to pay top dollar for it and risk breaking the city's ever-shifting importation laws.

Reggie didn't even bother trying to pretend like he wasn't excited for this. He rarely got to have steak these days, after all, and it looked perfectly cooked. Fontaine liked his steak still mooing, but Reggie had always preferred medium-well and as he sank his knife into the steak, he shook his head at the fact that it was indeed perfect. It would be easy to think that Fontaine and Reggie were married rather than casually dating with how much trouble Fontaine went to every year.

After their food was finished, there was still wine left in the bottle, so Reggie and Fontaine chatted while they finished that off. Two glasses of wine for Reggie and the rest of the bottle for Fontaine later and they were off to their next destination, Fontaine having apparently taken care of the bill when he'd set this all up. Now that he had a bit of alcohol in his system, Reggie felt a little more ready for whatever a _stroll_ might entail.

There was one place in Rapture that stood far above the rest both in both romantic appeal and cliche and Reggie had a feeling that's where they were headed. He didn't say anything, though, simply allowing Fontaine to lead him through Rapture hand-in-hand. When they took a turn that could only lead to Arcadia, though, Reggie couldn't help but mentally congratulate himself. Arcadia was four times as expensive to get into during Valentine's Day as it was the rest of the year, but of course that didn't stop Fontaine, and soon they were strolling through the lovely trees and flowers of the largest park in Rapture.

"Y'know," Reggie started as they walked leisurely under a canopy of leaves and over a small bridge, "if you don't gimme my hand back, people are gonna talk." As if on cue, another couple passed and Reggie tried not to flush as he heard them whispering after the polite nods they exchanged with Fontaine and himself.

"We should probably give 'em somethin' to actually talk about then." Fontaine hummed, spinning Reggie around with his trapped hand and pulling him close. Before Reggie could even open his mouth to argue, Fontaine was dipping him low and kissing him deeply, right there on the bridge with the couple they'd passed not that far away yet. Reggie's heart skipped in excitement despite his burning cheeks and he wrapped his arms loosely around Fontaine's neck, allowing the slightly older man to hold him up and relaxing in his arms as he returned the kiss.

Eventually Fontaine broke the kiss and pulled Reggie up into his chest, shooting a grin at another couple. "Sorry 'bout that." He lied, shuffling Reggie and himself to one side and staring the couple down as they passed. He then turned his attention back to Reggie, who had his hands clutched in his jacket and his face buried in his shoulder. "There. Now they'll really talk." Fontaine murmured into Reggie's ear, smiling when the slightly smaller man whined almost inaudibly.

"Why do I let you do this to me?" Reggie mumbled, embarrassed and pleased in equal measure. "Every damn year. You think I'd get used to it."

Chuckling, Fontaine pried Reggie away from his chest but immediately went back to holding his hand as they kept walking. "Wouldn't be nearly as fun if ya didn't get all red from every little thing."

"Asshole." Reggie muttered, smiling a little despite the assertion as Fontaine squeezed his hand lightly.

"How's it feel bein' one'a the only people on the planet who can get away with talkin' to me like that?" Fontaine asked, also smiling despite Reggie's assertion. Because they'd known eachother since they were both children, it was easy to ignore the insult. It was really more a term of endearment at this point, anyway, as Fontaine knew Reggie didn't mean anything by it.

"Pretty good, actually." Reggie admitted, laughing softly when Fontaine nudged him and nudging him right back.

After a bit, they came to a walkway overlooking some of the lower areas of Arcadia and Reggie pulled Fontaine over to the railing. Fontaine followed easily and they both leaned over the railing to take in the view. Every flower had been put into an unnatural bloom for today specifically and the sight was breath-taking from up above.

"Ever think about really goin' steady or settlin' down so you can do this with someone 'sides me?" Reggie asked softly after a bit, looking over at Fontaine curiously.

Snorting sarcastically, Fontaine shook his head. "Pick me out some dizzy twist young an' stupid enough to clam up and take it when I get in a mood. Have me a brat to pass my fake name onto." He replied lowly, looking at Reggie with a frown and an arched brow.

"Good point." Reggie muttered, looking back out at the flowers. "Can't be a bachelor people whisper about all your life, though."

"The fuck I can't." Fontaine countered, wrapping an arm loosely around Reggie's waist and pulling him a little closer. "What about you? You ever think'a tellin' me to eat it and cut this shit out?"

Laughing, Reggie shook his head. "Nah. Maybe we just been doin' this shit too long, but I can't imagine spendin' Valentine's with anyone but you." He said, looking over and grinning broadly at the surprised look on Fontaine's face. "Yes!" He whooped, pulling back and doing a little spin. "I got you for once!"

"Asshole." Fontaine muttered fondly, having turned to watch Reggie and now leaning back against the railing of the walkway. "It's rude to play with a man's heart like that."

Grin dying down to a pleased smile, Reggie came over and pressed himself close to Fontaine, the wine finally doing its job and making him a little bolder than he was usually comfortable with being in public. "Good thing I wasn't playin'." He said softly, toying lightly with Fontaine's tie before meeting his eyes and flushing a bit at the heat there.

"Say," Fontaine started lowly, coiling his arms around Reggie's waist and pulling him flush against his own body, "how ya feel about gettin' outta here?"

"I dunno." Reggie hummed, squirming despite his newfound confidence as Fontaine squeezed his ass. "I was promised a stroll and we really haven't been strollin' all that long."

"Be a long stroll back to my place." Fontaine murmured in Reggie's ear, popping him on both of his asscheeks lightly and grinning when Reggie gasped and accidentally bucked into him.

"Alright. You convinced me." Reggie breathed, pulling back with some difficulty and letting Fontaine drag him away.

Coy teasing aside, this was Reggie's favorite part of Valentine's Day. The part where Fontaine dropped the romance and grand gestures and finally _plowed_ him. Little did Reggie know, Fontaine wasn't quite done making him flush and squirm just yet; he had one more grand surprise in store before the night was over and he'd been waiting excitedly to get Reggie back to his place so he could reveal it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I kept this rated T enough... I tried not to make this part too saucy so I could be inclusive and not turn off the people who don't like smut but I dunno how I did. I'm not good at fluff lol


End file.
